Cute
by tobster
Summary: Pudge gets a little afternoon delight. Rated M (Mature) for harsh language and explicit sexual content.


"Hey, Pudge."

I look up from my computer and she's there—standing, in my doorway, as perfect as ever. I try to ignore her perfection, but it's just there, flaunting itself in front of my… awkwardness. It's almost embarrassing for me, really. Cruel, really. "How did you get in? My door's locked." I think about that for a second. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

"I'll try," Alaska says, her voice as cool and sexy as ever. She walks over and sits on my desk. It is at this moment that I notice that her shorts are… well, they're _extremely_ short, and the fact that her bare leg is so close to my face makes me want to combust.

Maybe she didn't see me check out her bottom half. Or maybe she did, so obviously the only thing to do is finish—check out her top half, I mean. But that was a mistake, because I didn't make it past the cleavage. God, the wonderful, terrible, taunting cleavage.

"You're such a perv," she finally says, and I look back at my computer.

"I could turn on porn, but why do that when you're sitting right in front of me?" I say. I've become a bit more bold with my flirting since Thanksgiving Break, and our time on the football field. She doesn't seem to mind.

"Are you comparing me to a porn star?" she asks, playing like she's offended. I don't say anything—I simply keep scrolling down my Facebook newsfeed. She playfully nudges my shoulder, and I feel a little bit warmer at her touch. She slides off the desk and goes to stand behind my chair, leaning over one of my shoulders to watch my scroll down the page. I can't imagine she finds this very entertaining. "You totally should turn on porn, by the way. That would be fun."

She doesn't find this very entertaining.

"What, now you want to circle jerk with me or something?" I ask, turning around. Her face is really close to mine. I'm suddenly aware of this, and I'm pretty sure it makes me turn pale. I swallow nervously. There's totally no way she missed it.

"Something like that," she mutters simply, tossing her red hair over her shoulder and walking over to my bed. She sits down on the edge. I continue to stare. "Seriously, come over here and turn on some porn. I've never watched porn with another person before. Well, except Jake, but you probably don't want to hear about that, so I wasn't going to mention it. But now I did, and it's out in the open—"

"That's okay, really, we can stop talking about it," I say, finally getting up out of my chair, unhooking my computer, and making the trek over to my bed. I sit down next to her, but not too close. That's okay, though, because she closes the gap for me—she scoots over so that her bare leg is pressed up against mine, which is, unfortunately, in jeans.

"Take off your pants, Halter," she says abruptly. I shoot her a look. "Listen, even if you're not going to jack off in front of me, you can't watch porn with your pants on." And just like that, she gets up and unbuttons her shorts, and lets them fall to her ankles. She steps out of them, and it hits me: Alaska Young is in my room, and she has no pants on.

I reluctantly sit the computer on my bed, and Alaska smartly takes the moment to go close the door. I stand up and slide my skinny jeans—what, she took me shopping, alright?—off, one leg at a time, and there I am, wearing my Star Wars boxer-briefs, with Alaska Young, who is in a very hot pair of red, lacy panties. Not that I was paying that much attention.

(Hint: I was.)

"Cute," she says. I don't know what to think of that.

I sit back down on my bed and place the computer on my lap. It's strategic, because I'm getting hard just being so close to her, let alone being close to her _pants-less._

"So, uh," I stammer, "any particular website?" She names one—it isn't really too important, to be honest—and then I go to it, and we browse around for a bit before finally settling on a video. And for a moment, we watch it in silence. A pretty built guy is pounding this blonde chick pretty hard. I can't tell if it's painful to watch or just painful to watch it with Alaska and _not be able to replicate it._

"Have you and Lara fucked yet?" she asks, and once again, her shockingly casual demeanor about this type of thing catches me off-guard. She seemed to take everything in stride, even when Lara and I asked her for help with our first oral encounter.

"Uh," I start, wondering if I should lie to her to sound more masculine. I decide against it. "No, no we haven't." I can feel the shame dripping from my face.

"Aw, Pudge, it's been like a month and you haven't gotten it in yet?" she pushes me playfully again, and I'm embarrassed. I start to say something but then she stands up, and takes my computer off of my lap. I don't know what to do about hiding my erection. I just decide not to. It's natural, right? Maybe she won't notice.

She looks down at it. Damn.

"Cute," she says again, and I start to think that 'cute' is my least favorite word in the dictionary. Especially in this context.

She sits my computer back on the desk, then looks back at me. "Pudge, is the Colonel going to be back anytime soon?" she asks. I tell her that he's going to be away the whole weekend. "Good." I don't know what that means. "Stand up," she says, and like a puppy-dog, I obey her. She grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close, looks at me in the face. I want to do something about this feeling I've got down below, so I do.

"Pudge," she says. I barely hear her.

"Pudge, that's my ass," she says, "and—woah, that's your dick." Her hips are pressed up against mine. She can feel me. Her fingers tighten on my shirt.

"I guess this would be a good time to say that I'm still technically dating Lara," I say, and I hate myself immediately after saying it. I mean, I've basically already cheated on her, now, but if there was ever a time to backpedal…

"And I'm still technically dating Jake," she responds, as I figured, "but we're young, right?"

And she kisses me. Out of motherfucking nowhere—okay, maybe not _nowhere_—Alasak Young's lips are on mine, her tongue is in my mouth, _holy shit we're French kissing_—

I cup her ass in my other hand, as well, and pull her as tight as I can against me. And we're making out. Five fucking minutes ago we were awkwardly watching porn and now we're standing here, making out in just our t-shirts and underwear.

I think: _If I don't get laid right now, this is going to be extremely anticlimactic._

She bends her knees a little bit, and I brace myself to catch her as she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I take a few steps blindly forward and sit her ass down on the free area of my desk. She settles in on her new perch and we separate, and she makes quick work of my shirt, placing a few kisses on my chest after doing so. I feel around her back for her bra, and unclip it through her shirt. She looks up at me, impressed.

"I've seen Lara's boobs a few times," I shrug, and she smiles, placing another kiss _on my mouth_. _On my motherfucking mouth._

"Switch?" she says in between kisses, and I oblige, stepping out of the way so she can slide off the desk, and then sitting there myself. She walks to the center of the room and takes off her shirt, then slides her bra off, tossing it onto my bed before turning around so I can see—

I think: _Holy fuck, those are her boobs. Her breasts. Her tits. Her whatever-the-fuck-you-want-to-call-them, they're there and they're just as magical as I imagined them_.

She walks back over to me and traces my bare leg with her fingers, tilting her head back a little bit. I lean in and kiss one of her breasts, and then I kiss it again, and then I nibble just a little and she backs up. "The Russians like that sort of thing, huh?" she says, and I nod, and she says, "Eh, I'm not really into it, to be honest."

"Sorry," I say.

"No big deal. Now get in that chair, Pudge," she orders, pointing to my desk chair. I slide off the desk and oblige, turning the chair to face her. She kneels down in front of me and I know what's coming next, I fucking know. And she places her hands on my knees and slowly separates them, and then her hand is on my crotch, and I'm cursing those fucking Star Wars boxer-briefs, and then her fingers are on the waistband, and then she's pulling them down and I'm out, and then they're around my ankles and then they're off and then her mouth—

I think: _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I think: _This can't be fucking happening._

I think: _Alaska Young is blowing me right this very second._

I run my hand through her gorgeous red hair, closing my eyes and just letting her do her thing for a minute. After a few minutes of that—luckily I've trained myself to hold it in since Lara started giving me blowjobs, or else I'd have been done a long time ago—she sits back, and stands up. I press my nose to her stomach, just above the waistband of her underwear, and let my fingers feel the lace. It's nice to the touch.

I slowly start to pull them down, gradually, placing kisses on her skin as it's revealed until I hit that spot and I hear her softly moaning—"_Oh, hey there, Pudge."_—and that's when I know we're at the point of no return, so I let her underwear drop to her ankles, and she steps out of them, and we're both naked in my dorm room.

I start to return the favor for the blowjob, but she stops me: "That's okay. I'm hot enough as it is. Next time." I'm not complaining.

"I know you've got one," she smirks, "Get it."

I nod, and pull open my desk drawer, reaching in and grabbing a condom. I had them for safekeeping once I started dating Lara—just in case things ever got too heated. She helps me put it on, because to be honest, I never actually tried, and then she's standing over me again.

She's standing over me, and slowly she begins to lower herself down. I reach down with one of my free hands—the other placed firmly on her ass, now—and make sure I'm in position, and then it happens.

I'm in.

And one of her hands is on my cheek, and the other's on the back of the chair. And one of my hands is on the seat of the chair, and the other's on her ass. And she's slowly, gradually moving on top of me and I'm slowly, gradually losing control of where my crotch is going. But it doesn't really matter. Because we're _doing it_.

"I guess—" I say, between pants and moans, "—I guess I sort of figured my first time would be missionary."

"I thought about it," she replied, "But—_oh, Jesus, Pudge_—I figured I'd mix it up a little. Make your first time—unf—interesting."

"Thanks for that, I—oh, _God_—I guess." And at that moment there's nothing better than what I'm feeling way down under. The softness. The motion. The moisture. It's really a winning combination, all things considered, and I honestly don't know why Lara and I haven't done this yet, because it really is _all it's cracked up to be_.

And then I'm glad Alaska is my first.

I thrust a bit harder, and I think I must've hit something good, because she moans a bit too loudly and we stop for a second, both of our eyes transfixed on the door, just to make sure The Eagle didn't hear us. "I think we're good," I say eagerly.

"You are _such a fucking perv,_" she looks back at me playfully.

"Hey, whoa, this was your fucking idea," I smile, and she moves abruptly, and I can't hold in the animal noise that I make.

"That's what you get," she smirks.

"If that's punishment…" and then I trail off because she's moving again, but this time faster. And I hear her skin hitting mine, and I feel the chair sliding a little bit beneath us, and I'm losing my virginity. And suddenly, I have the urge to take initiative, so I lift her up, pulling myself out in the process, and sort of throw us onto my bed. Luckily, we landed on the mattress—I realize all too late that could've gone horribly wrong—and she's underneath me, and I'm in control. So I take control.

And now it's her turn. And I'm moving back and forth, and she's got her hands on my back and I feel her nails digging into my spine and I know I'm doing something right. And I know that if this was a movie, this would be the hottest fucking sex scene.

And my face is so close to hers' when I finish. I can't help it—my mouth opens about as wide as I ever think it's opened, and I close my eyes. I don't know if my 'O' face is pretty, but I don't really give a fuck. I don't stop thrusting inside her. I just get faster. And then all of a sudden, I'm slowing down, I'm slowing down, and then I'm out, and I'm lying on top of her. And then I roll off of her, and we're lying naked on my bed together.

I take off the condom, and toss it toward my garbage can. I miss. I'll have to pick it up later. Alaska is breathing pretty heavy, so I'm hopeful. "Did you…?" I ask half-heartedly.

"Nope," she grins, "But I'm pretty experienced, so don't feel bad. You'll get there. And don't worry—it wasn't bad. Not by a long shot."

And I start to think that 'it wasn't bad' doesn't mean that it was good, but then I stop myself, because right now is a time to celebrate. I become acutely aware that I am more sweaty than I have been in a long time—not counting gym class, of course—and so of course I ask: "want to take a shower?"

Alaska grins. "Sure, Pudge, why the fuck not?" And she rolls off the bed, her perfect naked body sauntering into the bathroom. I follow eagerly, but she's already got the water on. "Cold or hot?" she asks.

"Surprise me," I say, and I step in a few seconds later and the water is scalding. She stands underneath it, letting it pound onto her body. I press myself up against her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I couldn't have asked for a better first time," I say.

"You're cute. I'm glad I didn't disappoint," she says, and she closes her eyes, and I barely notice that she said that word again. "You're really something, Miles Halter. I don't know what. But you're something." And I think I'm supposed to ask if I'm a good something or a bad something.

But all I can think is: _hello, world, my name is Miles Halter, and I just fucked Alaska Young._


End file.
